Team Spirit
by ErinM
Summary: It's game night and Juilliard doesn't have a team... but they do have two Wildcats. *post-HSM3


**Title**: Team Spirit  
**Author**: Erin (erinm_)  
**Characters, Pairing**: Ryan and Kelsi, plus some OCs. And a special appearance by Chad and Troy  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: It's game night and Juilliard doesn't have a team... but they do have two Wildcats.  
**Warning**: post-_HSM3_ *Written for the drabble challenge at **ryelsi_fans** on LiveJournal.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to Disney and their respective actors. The rest of 'em are mine.

**ROUTINE**  
"Kelsi, are you going down to the piano lab tonight?" Rebecca asked as she knocked on the open door. She could see part of Kelsi sticking out of the closet and then a hand waving in the air.

"Nope. Have other plans tonight."

"Oh, a hot date?" Rebecca asked with an impressed-yet-disbelieving look.

"Yep," Kelsi said, throwing up a hand to catch a falling hat. "With three guys," she added, tossing the hat back up to the shelf before she stepped out of the closet.

At the sight of her clothes, Rebecca rolled her eyes and Kelsi glanced down.

"What?"

**FRIENDS**  
Kelsi looked back up to her friend and shook her head. Rebecca flinched as Ryan popped up next to her in the doorway and waved to Kelsi. She took a look at his clothes and rolled her eyes again. "See ya later," she said with a disinterested wave and continued down the hall.

Ryan watched as she walked away and turned back to Kelsi, pointing after Rebecca. "What's that about?" Kelsi shook her head and moved over to the desk to grab her notebook and a new pen. "What are you doing?" Ryan asked, as he stepped into the room.

**DEPENDENCE**  
"In case I think of something-" Kelsi started to explain, frowning as Ryan pulled the notebook and pen from her hands and tossed them to the bed.

"No school stuff tonight." Kelsi frowned and reached up to adjust his hat slightly. His eyes moved up to the underside of his hat brim and his brow furrowed slightly. Stepping back, he turned to look in her mirror and adjusted the hat again.

Kelsi stepped next to him and the both of them stared at their reflections for a second. She looked up to him and smiled. "You ready to go, Wildcat?"

**PRIDE**  
Offering his arm to her, Ryan smiled back and nodded. "Let's go, Playmaker." Kelsi smiled and wrapped her arm around his and they moved toward the doorway. After pulling the door shut with her free hand, Kelsi reached for the marker hooked to her message board and scribbled a quick note.

Half an hour later, Rebecca stepped into the lounge with some other students from the musical theory class and they stopped short at the sight of Ryan and Kelsi.

"Shoot the ball, Bolton!" Kelsi yelled at the television set as she jumped up from the couch. "Come on, guys!"

**GAME**  
Ryan pointed to a player standing in the lower corner of the screen and reached for Kelsi's hand. The referee chucked the ball to Chad, who was standing on the sidelines of the court and checked the ball to a teammate before running the play. "Go! Gogogo!" Ryan yelled at the screen as Chad rushed the ball and was blocked by Troy.

"Knock him over, Troy!" Kelsi yelled.

"Shoot the ball!" Ryan yelled. Rebecca shook her head toward the others and they started moving through the lounge and both Ryan and Kelsi jumped at a whistle.

_'They've lost their minds.'_

**TAKE MY HAND**  
The referee blew the whistle about half a second after Chad took an elbow to the chest, stopping the clock. Troy pushed his teammate to one side and put his hands on his hips, throwing a look down to his best friend.

"Never gonna win this one if you don't shoot the ball." He grinned and held out a hand to help Chad up from the floor. Chad gripped Troy's hand and pushed himself up from the floor with a cocky smile.

"Just want you to think you have a chance." Troy laughed and ruffled Chad's hair.

"Whatever you say."

**SMILE**  
Ryan flipped off the television and stepped back to the couch, sitting with a huff. "Good game," he said with a nod.

"Very good. Though I do believe Mister Bolton could have made that shot."

"Gabriella was probably in the stands," Ryan said with a laugh.

"Or your sister was on the sidelines, trying to dazzle him," Kelsi said with a smile. Ryan laughed and nodded. He glanced at Kelsi's Berkeley jersey and leaned back with a grimace.

"I can't believe you're wearing that." Kelsi slapped his chest with the back of her hand and leaned away.

"Whatever, you Alba-dorky."


End file.
